eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Janze-Nek
While this user is once again active at this wiki, she really does not care what anyone except Admins deem mete to tell her NPC, Zone, etc. First, I'm glad to see you back =) Next, I Just wanted to maybe save you a little editing time -- you don't have to use the NPC, Zone, and such templates when you know it's a good link (ie not a redlink). All they do is check if it's a redlink, so if it's not a redlink you don't have to use them =) --lordebon 16:51, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Removing Unused Template Fields Just a quick note to let you know that as a general rule we try not to delete unused lines in the templates that are on article pages if they have a chance of being used. -- 09:43, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :The lines I remove are rarely used in the low-level equipment I have been editing. Please note I leave leave appearance lines, effect/effect desc and the most commonly used resistance lines, even when they are not used on the item currently. Janze-Nek 09:54, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hi. By now, you've gotten the email that your userrights on this wiki have changed. I've granted you 'rollback' status here. Normally, that would only let you rollback pages, but this wiki has been modified to also grant the rights for renaming images (new with MediaWiki 1.14), and also the right for suppressing redirects when moving (also new with 1.14). This means you can cleanly (no redirects) rename all those icons to new names without having to download, reupload, and tag old one for deletion. It will save you a bunch of time, and us some time too. Double score! Due to your long standing good efforts and contributions at this wiki, we trust that you already know to use these for positive reasons that benefit the whole community. We greatly appreciate your efforts in making this wiki better in any way you can. If you have any questions, just let us know. --Uberfuzzy 21:28, 17 May 2009 (UTC) anonymous rant If you are going to edit other peoples submissions, at least make sure that your links and info are correct. I look in your history and see you mass editing peoples subbmissions for what ? You take off information for no reason. Stop changing others posts just to tag your name to the post. And learn to check your posts in order to make sure you dont make a working post a non working one because you are in a hurry to tag as many posts as you can with your name. IE linking to quest pages that do not exist because you cant spell. Example http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Wand_of_Second_Life The point of this revision was what ? All the wrapping it up quedstline you changed with pointless changes for what reason? Leave the posts alone, Stop making them worse off by bothering them. 14:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :and if you're posting on someone's talk page in such kind of manner then at least sign your name instead of posting anonymously. and you also forgot to put in a subject as well. and now to your 'rant'. i dont see anything wrong with the edits Janze made except that small typo in the obtain markup. WOW! now that made it worse, really. if you see an error, just go ahead and correct it, that simple. thats what the wiki is for... --Vraeth 14:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Janze did not make "pointless" changes to that page. Yes, she made a typo with the quest reward, but the majority of her changes were to bring the item into compliance with some of the standard practices and naming schemes on this wiki. There is absolutely no value in having last-edited the page, and anyone that makes as many changes as Janze is entitled to miss a typo or two (I typo all the time, and I don't catch them all). We don't criticize others here just because they make typos, and we certainly don't make personal attacks. If you see a mistake, correct it (like I saw you do with Wand of Second Life rather than complain about it. --lordebon 14:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for the defense, Vraeth and lordebon, but it is not worth it. Beyond the fact that my edit of Wand contained a typo and not a misspelling, there is nothing to comment on. The OP stated their opinions, and in such a fashion as to guarantee nothing constructive will come of it. If s/he would care to phrase something in the form of a question rather than an accusation, I will respond then. Janze-Nek 07:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Jewelry Icons Greetings Janze, I recently started a forum topic on equipment (jewelry) icon file naming that I think you would be interested in (and I would certainly be interested in hearing your opinion on the matter). I just wanted to bring it to your attention since you put a lot of work into standardizing and sorting the icons. --lordebon 23:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) comments of parameters I wondered why do you remove the comments of the parameters in the article pages? -- 09:26, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I find them messy. If the article is done, there is no need for the reminders - especially since the "reminders" take up more space than the template fields/codes. Janze-Nek 09:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I normaly leave those or even update the page with the full preload template to make sure all is there. ::I do it so new editors have it easier to find out what is writen here, even there ae no furter changes expected for the page. ::-- 09:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I fully expect changes to every page. Leaving the comments on an article invites new editors to write between the brackets, or between the pipe and the bracket, or anywhere except between the = and the |. Removing the comments leaves no doubt where the current field info is and where any changes/additions should go. It is much easier to read the actual template and its fields without the comments. Janze-Nek 10:53, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I usually do the same as Janze in this regard. The comments add a great deal of overhead to the page, and a user that is creating a page from new (and thus preloading) will get them anyway, whereas a user copying from another page has something even better than the preload comments: the actual data as an example. If I edit something and I don't fill it in (typically because I don't have that data) then I leave the comment for a future editor. And Janze has a good point -- several times I've seen new editors replace the text of the comment with the information, thinking that is where it belongs. --lordebon 11:00, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the answers. I don't have a problem with removing those comments in the cases you mentioned, I leave them in the preload templates of course since they are very usefull new Editors in that case. I will consider it when i update the help section. =) -- 12:04, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I never advocated removing the comments from the preload templates. The comments serve their purpose when the template is first loaded. :I do not understand what you will consider for the Help section in all this. Please explain. Janze-Nek 12:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::For the help i will consider like .. ::*What comments are in general and why we use them. (On a new page when you preload a QuestTemplate for example, as help to tell which parameter does what). ::*Where does the comment start, where does it end. ::*Where the information should be when you use a template. ::*Easy way how to find out what a parameter does, when there is not comment on the article page. (Compare with a other quest for example) ::-- 13:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) : Good - I never thought or advocated removing the comments from the preload templates. New editors that actually read will find them useful, and old editors might find them to be a jog to the brain pan (points at lordebon and his forgetfulness about icat). :As far as I know, any template relating to Equipment does not have the "= |" direction, and those that do, have them in the direction in the window, not in the template (see Template:NPCInformation preload vs any template based on Template:EquipInformation - the "= |" is above the editing window, if it is there at all). Please think about adding "= |" to the preload template so new editors have it in their face where field info should go, as opposed to above the window they are currently editing. :As to a Help section... never mention removing the bracketed comments. New editors might think it is required and start removing vital chunks of template info. One stray pipe gone missing and the editor is crying to an Admin (insert blush here, as I did that as a newbie). Janze-Nek 06:33, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Guilty as charged! I don't do a huge amount of item wikification, so I do reference the base templates (or the preload comments for a new page) occasionally to figure out what certain things are. Especially parameters that just have strange names... (icat being a perfect example of a parameter that has a terribly non-descriptive name). The comments in the preloads are good for that stuff. As for "help section" -- I guess he is talking about the help text you get when using one of the preload buttons? (For example, the equip preload button gives a table of blue stats). --lordebon 12:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::The Help section says that you shouldn't remove any parameters in the articles , but the problem is prolly more to see what is a parameter and what is a comment. :::Since we use a lot of templates it's worth writeing how to fill out a template kinda, and show examples how not (common misstakes). :::This is the help section i mean btw. :::-- 13:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Tears grifter I reverted your edit of A Tears grifter because the Grifters are actually at all four of the locs listed. They are "monsters" and can be killed, so if you do not find them at all of the locs listed, I suggest you wait a while and see if they respawn. I only edited the part where I mentioned the day.. which you already edited, however, you typo'd the a in "a norrathian day".. I didnt edit the locs, I swear, must be a weird bug. :\ However, I did check hist and i see I edited them, but I didn't.. so -shrugs- either way, thanks for noticing what I didnt! :) --KatTales Replaced pictures Just wondering since you replaced the pictures I took of some NPCs... were my pictures of poor quality? I am curious so that if I continue contributing, I'm not wasting my time. Kiyran 16:28, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I had already commented on your talk page about SOGA images. Janze-Nek 16:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Kiyran 16:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Quse Hey, thanks for changing the names of a couple of images I posted; just signed up with intentions to flesh out more items, quests, etc... and didn't realize there was a general naming scheme to images. I also noticed you tweaked the icon of Manacles of Dark Sky and was wondering how or where the icons are found so I can add proper ones in the future. Thanks!